Mero Acaso
by Cath Black
Summary: Coincidências existem? Ou será que tudo o que ocorre é pura obra do destino? O que realmente pode acontecer quando as circunstâncias pregam peças para que duas pessoas se encontrem? RinSess.
1. Encontro Casual

**Mero Acaso**

**Resumo: **Coincidências existem? Ou será que tudo o que ocorre é pura obra do destino? O que realmente pode acontecer quando as circunstâncias pregam peças para que duas pessoas se encontrem? RinSess.

_**Atenção:** Inuyasha não me pertence!_

**Capitulo Um – **"Encontro casual"

_Atrasado_. Ele pensou, depois de olhar para o relógio no pulso esquerdo. Passou a mesma mão na testa, afastando a franja prateada que caía sobre os óculos escuros escuro que usava. Pisou com mais força no acelerador do carro, passando a quinta marcha e conseqüentemente ganhando mais velocidade. Odiava estar_ atrasado_.

Apertou o freio à contra gosto quando o sinal vermelho do semáforo piscou. Rodou os olhos dourados por detrás dos óculos, afrouxando um pouco o nó da gravata preta. Sussurrou um xingamento quase inaudível enquanto mexia no regulador do ar condicionado para que o ambiente do automóvel ficasse mais frio, e amaldiçoando internamente o calor que aquele dia fazia, deu novamente a partida.

Suspirou cansado, observando alguns prédios da rua que passava, querendo não lembrar que seu destino era do outro lado da cidade._ Inútil_. Seu cérebro parecia fazer questão de anunciar a todo instante e com total clareza que ele estava atrasado para a sua reunião. Ah! Como **_odiava_** estar atrasado.

Era realmente inaceitável que ele, Inokuma Sesshoumaru, um dos mais ricos empresários do Japão, chegasse atrasado numa simples reunião com os investidores. Inaceitável para não dizer ridículo, quando era ele o mais interessado na mesma.

Bufou enraivecido, acelerando ainda mais o carro, o medidor virtual de quilômetros por hora passava rapidamente dos noventa para os cem, dos cem para os cento e dez. O automóvel ultrapassava os demais com total facilidade. Sesshoumaru pouco se importava se estava descumprindo o limite de velocidade ou não, se levaria uma multa ou não. Tudo o que ele queria no momento era chegar logo ao local marcado, acertar os assuntos sobre a empresa e...

_Plaft! Pleft!_

Ele diminuiu a velocidade automaticamente ao notar algo estranho com carro, que o incapacitava de seguir. Olhou pelo retrovisor vendo o causador do imprevisto: um buraco. Um buraco enorme no meio da pista. _Perfeito. _Ele pensou com ironia. _Era só o que faltava._

O empresário encostou o carro na calçada em frente ao pequeno estacionamento de uma loja de roupa feminina e saiu para ver o estrago. Como esperava seu pneu dianteiro do lado esquerdo estava totalmente sem ar e encostado no chão. E como se não bastasse, não somente o dianteiro como também o traseiro. Perfeito. Dois pneus furados.

Tremenda ironia do destino. Isso não poderia acontecer com outra pessoa? Tinha certeza que isso acontecera só porque ele não podia perder tempo. Claro... Tudo porque ele estava atrasado.

Observou em volta a procura de alguma coisa que lhe pudesse ser útil. Uma oficina ou borracharia... Olhou para o relógio novamente e deixou escapar um leve rosnado. Era incrível! _Só_ por que ele estava atrasado, o tempo parecia fazer questão de passar mais rápido.

Levou uma mão a têmpora, espantando as gotas de suor que se formavam. Maldito calor; maldito buraco; maldito horário! Sua vontade era de deixar essa porcaria de reunião de lado e não comparecer; ligar para os investidores e mandá-los ir pro inferno. Já não bastava o stress que todos os dias ele passava na empresa e agora tinha que se e_stressar _com uma porcaria de pneu furado e uma porcaria de hora marcada, que por sinal já havia passado há um tempo.

Tempo. Maldito tempo. Porque ele, Sesshoumaru, não podia ter o poder de parar o tempo. Seria tão... _Satisfatório_ em sua vida. Assim nunca estaria atrasado. Ah! Como _ODIAVA_ estar atrasado.

"Hei! Você sabe onde tem uma oficina mecânica aqui por perto?" – ele indagou para um rapaz que empurrava um carrinho de sorvete e vestia uma roupa extremamente colorida, que na opinião do empresário, era ridícula.

"Bom, a oficina mais perto fica a cinco quarteirões daqui" – o rapaz respondeu fazendo uma cara pensativa. Tirou o boné e começou a se abanar, tentando livrar-se do insuportável calor.

Sesshoumaru bufou nervosamente, olhando mais uma vez para o relógio. Observou o rapaz pegar um picolé no carrinho, tirar a embalagem e mordê-lo com gosto.

"E borracharia? Tem?" – ele indagou sem paciência.

"Tem uma depois de seis quarteirões" – ele respondeu, dando outra grande mordida no picolé.

Maldição. Aquele definitivamente não era o seu dia. Olhou de relance para os pneus, mas logo balançou a cabeça, afastando a hipótese de ele próprio trocá-los. Ele poderia fazê-lo, mas perderia muito tempo. E onde ele encontraria outro pneu para por no lugar do outro? Ele só tinha _um_ de reserva.

"Eu bem que poderia ajudar o senhor, mas tenho que trabalhar..." – o sorveteiro comentou, dando a última mordida no picolé.

"Estou vendo..." – Sesshoumaru respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha com desdém – "Eu também tenho que trabalhar..." – murmurou impaciente, mais para si do que para o outro.

"_Xiiiiiii_... Está com pressa, não é?" – perguntou o outro colocando o boné na cabeça.

"Sim..." – ele respondeu, afrouxando ainda mais a gravata, sem prestar muita atenção no que o outro dizia.

"Hum... Então por que não pega o metrô?"

Sesshoumaru virou o rosto para o rapaz. Era isso. O metrô. O empresário entrou no carro apressado, sem nem ao menos agradecer o rapaz que já se distanciava pegando outro picolé. Com dificuldade posicionou o carro corretamente no estacionamento da loja pegou a maleta, saiu do carro, trancou-o e começou a correr a procura de uma estação de metrô.

Logo a encontrou. Desceu as escadas correndo, chegou à bilheteria e comprou a passagem.

"Acho bom se apressar... O metrô acabou de chegar..." – disse a vendedora entregando-lhe o bilhete.

_Apressar-se. _Como se não estivesse com pressa. Ele correu mais uma vez.

Entrou no metrô. Havia poucas pessoas sentadas. Suspirou aliviado e sentou-se. Pelo menos não teria que ficar naquele sufoco de lotação; _Pelo menos não por enquanto_, ele pensou assim que o transporte começou a se locomover.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Suspirou novamente. Estava de cabeça baixa, olhando para os sapatos boneca que usava, enquanto caminhava a passos pequenos. Apertou com mais força a alça da mochila que caía sobre o ombro, enquanto balbuciava lamentações quase inaudíveis. Abafou com a mão livre um bocejo e finalmente fixou seu olhar para frente.

Isso era o que dava ficar estudando até tarde. Cansaço e sono. Daria qualquer coisa para chegar logo em casa, deitar em sua cama e dormir. Não estava mais agüentando; seu cérebro quase não trabalhava direito e os únicos comandos que ele conseguia produzir com perfeição eram de locomover e _lamentar_.

Todo seu esforço de sacrificar a noite anterior não valera em nada. Fora horrível na prova. Horrível para não dizer um completo fracasso. Estudara tanto, se esforçara tanto...

"Pra nada..." – murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto entrava junto com a multidão no metrô, que estava prestes a sair daquela estação. O transporte estava ficando cheio. Várias pessoas apressavam-se para conseguir as poucas cadeiras vagas que ainda restavam. Rin adiantou-se também reunindo forças para manter os olhos abertos e procurar algum lugar vazio. Esticou o pescoço, subindo na ponta dos pés, andou rápido ao avistar uma cadeira vazia ao lado de uma senhora.

_Merda_. Pensou quando um garoto sentou na cadeira. Suspirou derrotada, e esticou o pescoço novamente para encontrar outro assento. Deu meia volta para procurar do outro lado, mais pessoas entravam no veiculo, enchendo-o pouco a pouco. Droga. Não havia mais cadeiras vagas.

Resmungou baixinho, pela sua falta de atenção. Se estivesse devidamente _alerta_ já estaria sentada a muito tempo, sendo que quando ela entrara ainda haviam cadeiras sobrando. Tudo culpa da maldita prova. Já não bastava ter perdido uma noite inteira e agora teria que viajar até sua casa de pé. Claro que isso não seria problema se ela estivesse descansada e ativa, mas como não estava, tudo o que queria era pelo menos sentar e se possível tirar um cochilo.

Ficou mais uma vez na ponta dos pés, na esperança de encontrar o desejado lugar. Tal foi sua surpresa quando encontrou um no fundo do metrô ao lado de uma janela. Não perdeu tempo, apressou-se em direção do assento, esbarrando em algumas pessoas que estavam de pé, provavelmente desistentes de encontrar algum lugar. Murmurava seguidos pedidos de desculpas, sem desfocar os olhos castanhos da cadeira.

Parou de andar; sua esperança findou quando constatou que havia uma maleta sobre a cadeira. Encarou a figura de cabeleira prateada sentada no assento ao lado, trajando roupas sociais e óculos escuros. Devia pertencer àquele executivo. Será que ele estava guardando o lugar para alguém?

Observou o homem passar a mão sobre as madeixas pratas, enquanto segurava o celular no ouvido. Ele parecia um pouco nervoso. Aguardava alguém? Não custava nada perguntar... Aproximou-se temerosa, enquanto o homem retira os óculos do rosto, colocando-o em um dos bolsos do _blaser_ e enquanto mexia atento no aparelho telefônico.

"Sumimasen, senhor... Tem alguém sentado aqui?" - indagou. Sentiu o ar fugir dos pulmões e um leve rubor nas bochechas quando o homem a encarou. Nunca na sua vida havia visto um homem tão bonito como aquele. Nunca havia visto olhos como aqueles... Dourados, contrastando com total perfeição com os longos fios prateados. Os traços fortes e bem desenhados davam a ele um ar misterioso e completamente... _Encantador_. Rin se sentiu totalmente desconcertada com o simples olhar do homem que a analisou por alguns segundos; esqueceu completamente seu cansaço e agonia, que deram lugar a uma estranha sensação no peito.

O empresário observou a garota. Seu uniforme azul marinho não deixava transparecer dúvidas de que era uma colegial. A mochila azul - bebê tombava no ombro esquerdo, as meias ¾ brancas quase encostavam à barra da saia, mas terminavam antes dos joelhos, deixando-os a mostra. Os olhos castanhos o encaravam com atenção e expectativa, a espera de uma resposta. Se ele tivesse olhado para ela com mais atenção perceberia que não era apenas expectativa que transparecia no olhar brilhante da garota e sim um certo encantamento.

"Iie..." – ele respondeu num tom indiferente, retirando a pasta do assento, permitindo que ela sentasse.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" – ela murmurou, passando desajeitada por ele e sentando-se timidamente ao seu lado, ainda impressionada com a beleza do homem. Procurou olhar para frente para que ele não percebesse seu acanhamento; ele, por sua vez, pareceu não notar, pois logo colocara o celular no ouvido. Ela repousou a bolsa sobre os joelhos, enquanto soltava outro suspirou de cansaço. Ouviu o homem soltar um xingamento baixo. Arriscou mais uma olhadela, e o viu guardar o celular no bolso e passar mais uma vez a mão no cabelo.

O metrô deu a partida.

Sesshoumaru não percebeu o olhar tímido que a garota lhe lançara. Estava completamente distraído com o horário. Desde que chegara ao metrô tentava falar com os investidores para explicar seu atraso e dizer que já estava a caminho, mas claro que tudo tinha que dar errado. Ele não tinha o telefone dos investidores no celular, estava na agenda. E onde estava a agenda? Esquecera no carro. Saíra tão afobado que esquecera completamente de pegar a _porcaria_ da agenda e pra completar, sua secretária não atendia o _maldito_ telefone, provavelmente aproveitara a saída do chefe para por o papo em dia com as colegas.

Ele tombou o corpo para trás, encostando a cabeça na cadeira e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos para tentar esquecer de todos os seus incidentes naquele dia. O barulho de pessoas conversando chegava aos seus tímpanos, incapacitado de relaxar. Uma estranha sensação o invadiu, como se estivesse sendo... observado.

Abriu os olhos âmbar e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, encarando os orbes chocolates que o miravam. A garota desviou rapidamente o olhar, virando a cabeça para frente; sua face completamente vermelha. Colocou uma mexa do cabelo negro para traz da orelha, envergonhada por ter sido flagrada.

O empresário continuou impassível. Endireitou-se na cadeira desviando também o olhar da garota que agora brincava desconcertada com uma mexa do longo cabelo ondulado. Ela ajeitou a franja negra e olhou-o novamente, mais dessa vez de esgoela. Ele consultava o relógio de pulso.

Rin olhou para o chão, temendo ser pega novamente a observá-lo. Estava totalmente sem graça, por ele ter percebido. Já não bastava ser tímida de natureza, agora estava ainda mais com o flagrante.

Sentiu o cansaço a invadir novamente, levou a mão aos lábios para abafar mais um bocejo e encostou levemente sua cabeça no vidro da janela ao seu lado. Uma soneca até lhe cairia muito bem, depois, quando chegasse em casa, tomaria um demorado e relaxante banho e dormiria a tarde toda; esqueceria completamente da prova e da vergonha que acabara de passar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"As portas serão fechadas!" – o empresário ouviu alguém pronunciar. Observou as últimas pessoas, que desejavam descer naquela estação, saírem apressadas do metrô.

Ele respirou fundo, agradecendo internamente por estação que iria descer já estar perto. Pegou o celular mais uma vez e discou o número do escritório, desejando que sua secretária já tivesse terminado a _pequena_ prosa com as amigas e resolvido finalmente voltar ao trabalho.

"_Escritório do Inokuma-sama"_ – ele ouviu a voz da mesma do outro lado da linha.

"Kagome, posso saber onde você estava? Estou a mais de vinte minutos tentando falar com você..." – ele murmurou baixo, mas com frieza; num tom que deixaria qualquer um, no mínimo, intimidado.

"_Se- Sesshoumaru-sama... Eu...Eu"_ – a secretária hesitou, receosa.

"Esquece... Depois falamos sobre isso... Quero que ligue _imediatamente_ para os investidores da reunião que tenho agora, diga a eles que houve um imprevisto com o carro, mas que já estou a caminho, entendeu?" – ele falou simplesmente, sem querer perder mais tempo com a secretária. Tinha que informar seu atraso o quanto antes para que os outros empresários não fossem embora.

"_Mas o senhor ainda não chegou? Já faz um tempo que saiu... O que houve com o carro? Não foi uma batida, ne? Kami-sama! O senhor está bem? Está machu...?"_

"Imediatamente, Kagome..." – ele falou num tom imperativo, acabando sem cerimônias com a tagarelice da outra.

"_Ah... Hai"_ – ela balbuciou, finalmente se dando conta que o chefe estava com pressa – _"Sayonara"_ – murmurou desligando o telefone.

Sesshoumaru guardou novamente o celular no bolso e cruzou os braços. O transporte deu a partida novamente. Observou desinteressado duas crianças sentadas em dois assentos do outro lado do corredor, brincando alegres com suas bonecas. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, quando elas forjaram um beijo entre o casal de bonecos. _Essas crianças de hoje em dia estão cada vez mais espertas..._ Pensou descontraído, enquanto as duas meninas riram tímidas.

Sentiu algo bater levemente em seu braço. Virou o rosto e observou um pouco surpreso a garota, que estava sentada do seu lado, com a cabeça repousada em seu ombro. Abriu a boca para reclamar, mas calou-se quando ouviu suspiro suave vindo da jovem. Ela estava dormindo.

Fitou-a por alguns segundos, estranhando seu próprio comportamento. Ela era uma bela garota. Tinha traços delicados e até um pouco infantis, seus cabelos negros contrastavam com a pele branca, seus lábios rosados estavam levemente abertos no momento, o que dava a ela um ar sereno.

O metrô deu um sacolejo. Rin acordou abrindo os olhos devagar. Sentiu sua cabeça apoiada em algo macio, diferente da dura janela de vidro. Soltou uma exclamação baixa quando seus olhos se depararam com uma... gravata preta.

Tirou imediatamente sua cabeça do ombro do homem num movimento desajeitado que acabou por derrubar a mochila que estava em seu colo. Mirou totalmente corada os olhos frios e dourados do executivo, que continuava com a mesma expressão impassível que o vira antes.

"Su-su-sumimasen" – ela balbuciou completamente envergonhada – "Eu... Eu... Estava dormindo... Não queria, realmente não queria..." – ela tentava formular uma frase coerente, mas não conseguia. Estava totalmente hipnotizada pelos olhos apáticos do belo empresário.

"Não tem problema" – ele falou indiferente; seu semblante sem se abalar por nenhum segundo, enquanto encarava o rosto vermelho da outra.

"Gomen..." – ela desculpou-se mais uma vez, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior. Estava se sentindo uma completa idiota. Já não bastava ter sido flagrada fitando-o, agora cometera o maior pejo que poderia cometer. Encarava as íris âmbar, se perdendo completamente na intensidade e frieza das mesmas; não conseguia falar nada, não conseguia pensar direito. O que estava acontecendo? Por que estava agindo como uma completa estúpida na frente dele? Porque não conseguia desculpar-se direito? Porque seu coração estava palpitando tão fortemente? Porque não conseguia parar de olhá-lo?

Ele se abaixou por alguns segundos, pegando a mochila que caíra e entregando-lhe. Ela sorriu levemente e corando ainda mais com o ato de cavalheirismo, pegou a bolsa e colocou-a novamente no colo.

"Arigatou" – falou alargando o sorriso. Olhou para a mochila evitando encará-lo. Ele continuou a mirá-la. Desviou o olhar ao ouvir risadas abafadas. Encarou as mesmas meninas que estavam a brincar de boneca, agora observando a cena. Elas comentaram algo entre elas olhando para ele e para a colegial ao seu lado; ao constatar que ele notou, elas coraram e fingiram ainda estar brincando.

Ele rodou os olhos, soltando um suspiro cansado. Queria chegar logo, precisava chegar logo; olhou pela milésima vez o relógio.

A garota acompanhava cada movimento dele. Olhava-o de sorrateiro, temendo ser pega de novo. Mas por mais que tentasse, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Aquele homem a havia cativado de uma maneira que ela não conseguia entender. Ele era tão... tão...

"Lindo..." – ela sussurrou inconscientemente. Sentiu-se outra vez encabulada, quando seus olhos se encontraram de novo.

"Disse algo?" – ele indagou simplesmente.

"Eu... Eu não... Não falei nada" – ela respondeu, desviando o olhar logo em seguida. Idiota. Por que não conseguia falar direito?

O trem parou numa nova estação. Ela colocou rapidamente a mochila atrás das costas e levantou. Sorriu levemente quando o viu levantar-se também segurando a maleta.

Ele começou a andar apressado, acompanhando as outras pessoas que desciam naquela estação. Rin seguiu os passageiros até a saída sem desfocar a imagem do homem a sua frente. Ele pareceu nem ter notado que ela levantara também, que ela também desceria ali. Mas por que ele prestaria atenção nela?

Saiu do metrô logo atrás dele. Ele andava a passadas largas e decididas. Saíram da estação se misturando com a movimentada e agitada rua. Várias pessoas andavam apressadas, o inconfundível barulho de cidade grande entrava nos seus ouvidos, mas no momento não estava a prestar atenção em nada; apenas se limitava a mirar a cabeça prateada a alguns passos de distância dela.

O empresário se esquivava habilmente das pessoas tentando ser o mais rápido possível. Amaldiçoou pela centésima vez naquele dia o maldito calor que fazia. Como odiava o calor, como odiava multidão, como odiava _atrasos_. Afastou a franja dos seus olhos enquanto apressava ainda mais o passo.

Rin o viu começar a andar ainda mais rápido e adiantou-se também tentando não perdê-lo de vista. _O que está fazendo, sua menina idiota?_ Ela não sabia. Mas se sentia completamente atraída por aquele homem. Sorte que sua casa ficava naquela direção. Poderia acompanhá-lo até onde fizesse parte da sua trajetória e...

"Oh! Gomen ne!" – ela ouviu uma mulher pronunciar, quando se chocaram.

"Tudo bem..." – ela responde, sorrindo gentilmente para a desconhecida.

A mulher também lhe sorriu e voltou a andar. Rin rapidamente voltou seus olhos para frente a procura do jovem executivo. Ele desaparecera. Ela parou subitamente de andar, esticando o pescoço para frente, ficando na ponta dos pés; as pessoas desviavam da garota, como se ela fosse um poste no meio da calçada. Cidade grande. Tão grande e movimentada, pessoas indo e vindo, mas nada dele. Ela o perdera de vista.

Suspirou conformada, soltando uma exclamação lamentosa. Nunca mais o veria. Nunca mais.

"Sua baka" – ela murmurou voltando a andar lentamente e de cabeça baixa. Talvez, se tivesse procurado com mais atenção, veria um homem de madeixas prateadas a atravessar a rua junto com uma turba de pessoas apressadas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**N/A: **Olá pessoas! Aqui está outro trabalho meu com o casal Rin/Sess ;D._

_A idéia de fazer essa fanfic veio quando eu estava no ônibus voltando pra casa depois do colégio. Achei que ficaria interessante, uma história com acontecimentos do dia a dia e uma relação entre um empresário e uma colegial.:B_

_Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo! Mandem reviews, sim? (olhinhos suplicantes -)_

_Beijos,_

_Cath Black ;P_


	2. Encontro desastroso

**Mero Acaso**

**Resumo: **Coincidências existem? Ou será que tudo o que ocorre é pura obra do destino? O que realmente pode acontecer quando as circunstâncias pregam peças para que duas pessoas se encontrem?

_**Atenção:** Inuyasha não me pertence!_

**No capitulo anterior...**

"_Sua baka" – ela murmurou voltando a andar lentamente e de cabeça baixa. Talvez, se tivesse procurado com mais atenção, veria um homem de madeixas prateadas a atravessar a rua junto com uma turba de pessoas apressadas._

**Capitulo Dois – **"Encontro desastroso"

_Cinqüenta e quatro._ A garota olhava abismada para o numeral escrito em vermelho no alto da folha. Perdeu totalmente a noção de quanto tempo estava na mesma posição estática a fitar com os olhos arregalados os números redondos que pareciam cintilar num apelo de atenção. Umedeceu os lábios nervosamente, logo depois de engolir em seco pela milésima vez.

Sua vontade era de sair correndo daquela sala e encontrar um lugar distante para se esconder por toda a eternidade da _decepção_. _Droga._ E agora? Será que conseguiria superar? Será que conseguiria recuperar aquela catástrofe? Mais catastrófico ainda seria mostrar para seus pais, eles iriam ficar decepcionados; completamente _decepcionados_.

Escorregou um pouco mais na cadeira que estava sentada, finalmente saindo da posição que antes estava. Olhou desinteressada para os lados na esperança de encontrar algum outro aluno que estava a lamentar como ela. Mas não havia ninguém; como sempre... Apenas ela. A solitária menina tristonha na enorme biblioteca no colégio.

Põe-se a observar os números novamente, suspirando desolada. Como odiava ser motivo de decepção. Odiava!

"Rin-chan?" – uma voz soou pelo ambiente despertando a garota dos pensamentos – "Você está bem?".

Rin encarou os olhos negros e sem vida da figura a sua frente a segurar os livros; o rosto delicado mostrava uma mínima fibra de preocupação quase imperceptível aos olhos amargurados da outra.

"Estou bem, Kanna-chan. Não se preocupe" – ela respondeu tentado esboçar um sorriso. A garota de cabelos incrivelmente brancos sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da morena solitária.

"Sei que não está..." – a outra murmurou no habitual tom baixo, depositando os livros na mesa e logo encarando as íris chocolates – "Pode me contar, se quiser..." – ela completou fitando a outra com atenção.

Rin estendeu o papel que estava em sua mão para a outra, que o analisou atenciosa. Um pequeno sorriso brotou do rosto pálido da garota de madeixas cor de neve.

"Você recuperará..." – ela falou, devolvendo o papel para a outra.

"É fácil pra você dizer isso, Kanna. Você só tira boas notas" – Ela balbuciou infeliz, apoiando o queixo na mão e o cotovelo na mesa – "Eu não tenho esse dom..." – completou suspirando desanimada. Uma breve risada abafada soou dos lábios da outra; Rin franziu o cenho mirando a com atenção.

"Não é dom..." – Kanna falou voltando a ficar séria – "Temos que destacar que a matéria do segundo colegial é mais difícil que a do primeiro, não é?" – indagou levantando as sobrancelhas. Rin olhou para o teto fingindo pensar; logo deixou que um sorriso torto brotasse de sua boca.

"Tenho certeza que se tivesse no segundo colegial não seria diferente. E eu também não tirava boas notas no ano passado" – Rin murmurou desfazendo o pequeno sorriso; crispou os lábios e abaixando o olhar.

"Rin-chan, não fica assim... Se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar..." – Kanna sugeriu, tocando no ombro incentivando-a – "Se tirar uma boa nota na próxima prova, recuperará essa nota baixa".

"É... Acho que tem razão" – falou levantando-se e pegando seu material da mesa – "Mas promessa é dívida, viu? Vou cobrar..." – Rin sorriu divertida, animando-se um pouco.

"Nossa! Espero que eu consiga..." – Kanna falou também se levantando e acompanhando-a até a saída da biblioteca.

Embora não tivessem muitas coisas em comum as duas eram grandes amigas. Talvez o que as uniu fosse o fato de serem meninas solitárias e tímidas, com um pouco de dificuldade de fazer novos amigos.

Kanna era uma garota um tanto apática, que raramente expressava seus sentimentos por pura timidez, preferindo sempre ficar isolada, cursava o primeiro colegial e não tinha sequer um amigo em sua sala, apenas desfrutava da leal amizade de Rin, que diferente de Kanna, expressava muito bem suas emoções, mas seu acanhamento a impedia de se relacionar com os colegas de sua sala.

Mas a convivência com Rin, fez com que Kanna começasse a exprimir seus sentimentos para a amiga. De certa forma uma aprendia muito com o jeito de ser da outra, o que as tornaram amigas inseparáveis.

Saíram do colégio trajando o habitual caminho até a estação de metrô, comentando coisas alheias e sem muita importância. Sempre marcavam de se encontrar na biblioteca depois da aula para irem para casa juntas, definitivamente a solidão não era uma boa companhia para ninguém e elas sabiam muito bem disso.

"Bom... Vou indo então..." – Rin falou assim que chegou à estação. Kanna morava a algumas quadras do colégio e sempre ia e voltava a pé diferente da mais velha que morava do outro lado da cidade.

"Ja mata, Rin-chan" – Kanna murmurou, acenando para a outra.

"Já ne" – Rin falou entrando na estação.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tadaima" – a garota murmurou entrando na casa e fechando a porta, depois de uma longa viagem no metrô. Carregava uma expressão contrariada no rosto de traços infantis, seus olhos chocolates transmitiam um ar angustiado, nem um pouco parecido com o habitual cintilar brilhante.

"Okairi, Rin-chan!" – Rin ouviu a voz já conhecida vinda da cozinha, andou desanimada para o cômodo avistando sua mãe a secar alguns pratos. Caminhou até ela, depositando um beijo estralado em sua bochecha rosada – "Tome um banho e venha comer alguma coisa..." – a mulher falou sorrindo.

"Hai, Okaa-san. Estou precisando mesmo" – Rin comentou – "Não precisa de ajuda?" – indagou observando a mãe enxugar um copo de vidro.

"Iie... Esse é o último" – ela respondeu – "Ande logo, só falta você comer...".

"Hai..." – ela falou, caminhando até o quarto.

Depositou a mochila na cama e ingressou ao banheiro. Abriu a torneira da pequena banheira, desejando tomar um relaxante banho que a renovasse pelo resto do dia. Suspirou cansada levantando-se e voltando para o quarto. Seguiu até a janela e a abriu observando a calma rua por alguns estantes esperando a banheira encher.

Saiu da janela e voltou ao banheiro, fechando a porta. Despiu-se calmamente do uniforme da escola, prendeu o longo cabelo negro num coque frouxo e fechou a torneira. Despejou um pouco da loção de banho na água transparente, e sacudiu um pouco a mão na água para espalhar o líquido rosado e conseqüentemente formando uma fina camada de sabão.

Entrou na banheira, logo se deitando, deixando apenas sua cabeça do lado de fora. Sentiu cada músculo de seu corpo relaxar com a água morna e uma gostosa sensação de frescor a invadir; fechou os olhos para apreciar mais o momento, encostando a cabeça na borda da banheira.

Abriu os olhos encarando o teto com atenção. _Também não o vi hoje._ Pensou suspirando amargurada e observando o teto branco do banheiro. _Sua baka_. Balançou a cabeça para os lados na tentativa de afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Como era idiota. Entrava todos os dias no metrô na esperança de encontrar uma pessoa que vira apenas uma vez na vida. Uma pessoa dentre mil que se locomoviam com aquele transporte na imensa cidade de Tóquio; uma única pessoa dentre milhões de cidadãos japoneses.

Não podia negar que em parte sua melancolia naquele dia era por causa disso. Fazia exatas duas semanas que na volta do colégio vasculhava o metrô com os olhos na expectativa de encontrá-lo. Como era tola. Uma garota completamente tola. Ele sem sombra de dúvida nem lembrava mais dela. Provavelmente ela fora apenas uma garota imbecil que sentara ao seu lado e estupidamente dormira em seu ombro. Claro.

Por que ele lembraria dela? Porque ele olharia para ela? Uma colegial tímida, que nem ao menos conseguia fazer amigos. Ele, um belo executivo que provavelmente deveria ter o dobro de sua idade. Suspirou novamente. Por quê? Por que se encantara tanto com ele?

Sorriu tristemente. Essa era fácil. Fechou os olhos novamente recordando da imagem do rosto alvo de intensos olhos dourados, cobertos parcialmente pela franja prateada, que deixava apenas o meio de sua testa a mostra, originada de longos cabelos da mesma coloração. _Perfeito._ Por isso que se encantara por ele. Ele era perfeito. O príncipe que sempre sonhara quando era criança. Mordeu os lábios inferiores lembrando de quando ele pegara a mochila para ela no metrô; um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

Reabriu os olhos, levantando a cabeça da borda e encarando a água que refletia sua imagem embaçada, fragmentada por algumas camadas de sabão que flutuavam seu rumo. Será que o veria de novo? Será que ele lembraria dela? Sorriu tristemente para seu reflexo que obviamente sorriu de volta. O que ele estaria fazendo naquele exato momento?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Shikon no Tama_ era uma grande empresa exportadora de jóias feitas por pedras preciosas; uma das mais ricas no mercado japonês. Fundada pelo milionário Inokuma InuTaisho que a chefiou durante um bom tempo até ela se tornar um grande nome no mercado interno e externo. Após sua morte num trágico acidente de carro, deixou em seu testamento a empresa para os filhos Sesshoumaru e InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru, como filho mais velho, assumiu a presidência com total perfeição aumentando ainda mais o grande império do pai, sempre ampliando seus mercados e deixando a empresa no mais alto escalão; lucrava com tudo. Sem sombra de dúvida ele havia nascido para os negócios; era altamente empenhado e trabalhava sem descanso. Muito era pouco para ele; Sesshoumaru sempre queria mais. E era por isso que ele se tornou um grande nome na área empresarial.

"Foi ótimo fechar negócio com vocês" – comentou o homem sorridente levantando-se da cadeira e estendendo a mão para o empresário de cabelos prateados.

"Digo o mesmo" – Sesshoumaru falou seriamente também se levantando e apertando a mão do outro, acabando definitivamente com a reunião e fechamento do negócio.

Todos os presentes se levantaram e despediram-se com formais apertos de mãos. Sesshoumaru acompanhou os novos clientes até a porta; eles se foram carregando em seus semblantes um ar de contentamento.

"Bom negócio" – um homem nanico comentou com um pequeno sorriso sentando na cadeira que há um tempo atrás estava – "Definitivamente você herdou a lábia de persuasão de seu pai, Sesshoumaru" – comentou observando o mesmo voltar ao seu próprio acento em frente à mesa redonda da sala de reuniões.

"Sem exageros, Myouga" – um outro homem sentado à mesa proferiu crispando os lábios. Este possuía as mesmas características físicas de Sesshoumaru, mas diferente do outro sempre carregava uma expressão marcante no rosto de traços fortes.

"Não estou exagerando, InuYasha. Tem que admitir que se não fosse por Sesshoumaru não fecharíamos essa negociação nunca" – Myouga falou, levantando as sobrancelhas grisalhas num ato zombeteiro.

"Feh! Esses caras também não ajudaram nada..." – InuYasha proferiu cruzando os braços.

"Eles não ajudaram ou você não leva jeito?" – Myouga continuava com as provocações. InuYasha lançou-lhe um olhar assassino que lhe foi respondido com uma breve gargalhada. Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos perante o diálogo dos dois; sua cabeça latejava em dor e parecia prestes a explodir. Pegou alguns papéis da mesa e pôs-se a organizá-los procurando ignorar os dois.

"Claro que levo jeito, falta só prática. Sesshoumaru faz isso há anos e eu comecei mês passado..." – comentou o mais novo Inokuma observando o irmão levantar calado e ingressar para a porta com os papéis em mãos – "Hei, vai pra onde, Sesshoumaru?".

"Como assim pra onde?" – indagou o outro friamente, sem semblante como sempre inabalável – "A reunião acabou, InuYasha. Não posso ficar o dia inteiro ouvindo a ladainha de vocês" – completou abrindo a porta.

"Isso ele não herdou de seu pai..." – Sesshoumaru pode ouvir o ultimo comentário de Myouga antes de sair da sala, deixando apenas os outros dois.

Andava a passos largos a caminho do elevador, sua dor de cabeça aumentando a cada passo. Pegou o elevador e apertou sem cerimônia o botão do andar de sua sala. A irritante música ambiente da cabine começou soar, instigando ainda mais os latejos de seu cérebro.

Chegou ao andar, saindo depressa do elevador. Abriu bruscamente a porta de sua sala, assustando sua secretária que soltou uma alta exclamação. _Merda._ Sua cabeça pulsou em agonia quando seu cérebro captou as estridentes ondas sonoras da voz da garota. Ele apertou com força os papéis em sua mão tentando amenizar a situação; sem efeito. Estreitou o olhar para a mesma fechando lentamente a porta.

"Go-gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama" – ela balbuciou temerosa perante o olhar mortífero de seu chefe – "O senhor me assustou" – ela explicou encolhendo-se na cadeira por trás da mesa. Sesshoumaru nada respondeu; passou a mão livre pelas madeixas prateadas na esperança de suavizar a agonia. Tudo que queria naquele momento era que aquela _maldita_ dor de cabeça passasse.

"Eu tenho mais algum compromisso agendado para hoje, Kagome?" – indagou atravessando a pequena sala e abrindo a porta de seu escritório.

"Não, senhor" – ela respondeu seguindo o empresário com o olhar ainda hesitante.

"Bom" – ele sussurrou, entrando na sala e fechando a porta.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama!" – Kagome gritou como se lembrasse de algo. Sesshoumaru parou subitamente de andar, ao sentir uma nova onda de latejos na região frontal da cabeça. Ela apareceu na porta.

"Sim" - Sesshoumaru respondeu friamente, respirando fundo e voltando a andar, sentando-se em sua confortável poltrona atrás da mesa da presidência e repousando os papéis que estava a segurar.

"O Jankotsu-sama ligou, marcando um almoço para manhã com o senhor. Pediu para retornar ainda hoje com a confirmação" – ela disse completamente alheia das dores do chefe.

"Almoço? Pra quê?" – Sesshoumaru indagou desinteressado, levando uma das mãos à têmpora e massageando-a.

"Ele disse que precisavam conversar sobre uns assuntos..." - Kagome falou deixando que um sorriso travesso saísse de seus lábios. Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe outro olhar assassino, o que a fez gelar num piscar de olhos.

"Vindo do Jankotsu só poderia ser essas frescuras ridículas de almoços..." – ele comentou mais para si do que para ela, passando a mão novamente pelo cabelo – "Como se ele não pudesse vir aqui na empresa e falar logo o que quer..."

"Mas então? O senhor vai?" – Kagome perguntou perante a falta de resposta do empresário.

"Vou" – ele respondeu secamente – "Pergunte o local e o horário e venha me informar, mas antes de entrar apenas _bata _na porta. _Sem escândalos_" – ele completou, enfatizando a última frase seriamente.

"S-sim, senhor" – Kagome respondeu hesitante – "Licença" – falou antes de sair do escritório.

Sesshoumaru se recostou na cadeira fechando os olhos. Seu cérebro ainda pulsando ferozmente. Tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento era apenas de uma coisa. Abriu a última gaveta da mesa e pegou uma pequena bolsa branca que lá estava.

"Cadê a porcaria das aspirinas?" – ele indagou entre dentes ao ver a bolsa vazia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Rin-chan! Eu já falei que não precisa!" – falou um homem exaltado dentro de uma enorme e arrumada cozinha.

"Como não precisa Otto-san? Olha para o movimento que está hoje... O restaurante está lotado!" – a garota exclamou, terminando de ajeitar o kimono roxo que acabara de vestir; uniforme das garçonetes do tradicional restaurante japonês _Sushi_.

O restaurante havia começado pequeno e quase sem freguesia, mas pela eficiência dos serviços e as deliciosas comidas servidas começou a ganhar muitos clientes e conseqüentemente a crescer. Logo o dono, Matsumoto Yushiro, teve que procurar um local maior para atender a enorme turba de clientes. Agora ele era um grande restaurante e estava começando a ficar famoso na cidade.

"Não se preocupe. Daqui a pouco o movimento baixa" – o pai da garota e dono do restaurante rebateu, desviando de uma cozinheira que levava apressada um prato pronto para o balcão e de uma garçonete que entrara exasperada pela cozinha, falando milhões de pedidos das mesas. Rin olhou com desdém para o pai que soltou um suspiro derrotado.

"Otto-san. Quatro pessoas anotando os pedidos é muito pouco, os clientes vão acabar ficando insatisfeitos. E eu já não vim ontem... Me deixe te ajudar hoje" – Rin pediu, sorrindo timidamente para o homem, enquanto ajeitava o cabelo preso num coque baixo.

"Está bem..." – Ele falou rodando os olhos, aceitando o pedido da filha a contra gosto. Rin sorriu alegremente e pegando os papéis de anotação e uma caneta ingressou para fora da cozinha. Ela gostava de ajudar seu pai no restaurante depois do colégio, ficara muito feliz pelo negócio ter dado certo e de ter crescido rapidamente, pois ele não havia tido a mesma sorte com os anteriores; ele merecia... Era um homem muito bom e esforçado, e ajudá-lo era uma das formas que Rin encontrara para retribuir tudo o que ele havia feito.

"Hei! Como conseguiu convencer o velho?" – um rapaz de cabelos negros presos numa longa trança exclamou quando encontrou a garota a sair da cozinha com o uniforme do restaurante.

"Tenho minhas manhas, Bankotsu" - a garota respondeu sorrindo motoramente para o irmão.

"Manhas, é? Você precisa me ensinar uma delas. De repente ele até me dá uns dias de folga" – ele murmurou, revirando os olhos– "É até engraçado... Enquanto eu não quero trabalhar ele faz questão que eu trabalhe e você que quer ele faz questão que não..." – continuou abrindo a porta da cozinha – "E vê se não faz nenhuma besteira..." – ele completou sorrindo desdenhoso enquanto a garota se afastava. Rin apenas virou a cabeça para o mais velho, expondo sua língua travessamente, antes dele entrar no cômodo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Konnichi wa" – a sorridente recepcionista murmurou quando os dois executivos entraram no lotado salão – "Em que posso ajudá-los, senhores?".

"Olá! Ontem reservei uma mesa... aqui" – o empresário de cabelos castanhos presos num pequeno rabo de cavalo murmurou olhando para os lados parecendo um pouco assustado com a quantidade de pessoas no _não_ tão famoso restaurante.

"Hai! Seu nome, por favor..." – ela pediu abrindo um pequeno caderno, onde havia os nomes das reservas.

"Sato Jankotsu" – ele respondeu.

"Certo" – ela falou conferindo o nome no caderno – "Acompanhem-me, onegai..." – pediu educadamente e saiu em direção de uma única mesa vaga encostada numa das paredes um pouco isolada, com uma pequena placa a dizer _reservado_.

"Arigatou" – Jankotsu respondeu sentando-se numa das cadeiras com um sorriso exagerado no rosto de traços um pouco afeminados – "Jura que não conhecia este lugar, Sesshoumaru?" – ele indagou assim que a recepcionista saiu.

"Juro" – o empresário de madeixas cor de prata murmurou cansadamente observando o restaurante. Era um bom espaço; um ambiente realmente agradável e com uma decoração típica japonesa.

"Pois é... Ele está começando a ficar famoso agora. Mas você gostou do lugar?" – o outro indagou apoiando seu queixo numa das mãos e colocando o cotovelo sobre a mesa, sorrindo-lhe malicioso. Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha com desdém procurando ignorar as investidas nada discretas do sócio.

"Gostei" – ele murmurou pegando um dos cardápios na mesa, reprimindo sua infinita vontade de dar um belo soco na cara pouco insinuante do outro. _Pense na empresa_. Ele fez o que sempre fazia quando estava a conversar com Jankotsu: pensar na empresa. Se perdesse o controle e fizesse o que tanto almejava poderia perder um dos mais importantes investidores da Shikon no Tama. Concentrou-se nos pratos escritos no _menu, _respirando fundo, tentado controlar sua fúria, mesmo que seu rosto de expressão indiferente não deixasse transparecer nenhuma inquietude.

"Ah! Já sei o que irei pedir" – o outro exclamou exageradamente, ao que Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos por detrás do cardápio. Jankotsu olhou em volta a procura de algum garçom para anotar os pedidos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Daqui a quinze minutos você vem buscar, Rin-chan" – uma das cozinheiras exclamou da cozinha, para a garota que acabara de trazer alguns pedidos e se encontrava debruçada sobre o balcão, onde eram passadas as solicitações dos clientes para as cozinheiras e os pratos prontos para as garçonetes servirem.

"Hai" – Rin respondeu sorridente, já se precipitando para sair.

"Rin-chan" – uma das garçonetes a chamou ao chegar ao balcão com uma pilha de pratos sujos.

"Domo, Sango" – Rin respondeu ajudando a outra a por os pratos no balcão.

"Os _sushis_ estão prontos, Sangozinha" – o único cozinheiro do estabelecimento exclamou, entregando os pratos para a garota do outro lado da abertura do balcão – "E eu já falei que você está linda hoje?" – ele comentou com um sorriso traquina estampado no rosto. Sango respirou fundo ignorando a cantada do outro e pegando os pedidos.

"Está livre?" – Sango indagou para a garota ao seu lado, que ria com a expressão desolada do cozinheiro.

"Por enquanto, sim" – Rin respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros.

"Então você pode atender aquela mesa. Estou um pouco ocupada e eles já estão ali faz um tempo" – Sango pediu tentando apontar com a cabeça para o local, já que suas mãos estavam ocupadas.

"Qual mesa?" – Rin falou esticando o pescoço para procurar por entre as mesas lotadas de pessoas a degustar suas refeições.

"A do fundo, ao lado da parede" – a outra respondeu se afastando, indo entregar os pratos.

Rin sentiu o ar fugir dos pulmões ao encontrar a mesa que Sango falara; mais precisamente ao reconhecer uma das figuras que estava nela. Não podia ser. Não estava acreditando. Era mesmo... Ele?

Seu coração acelerou desenfreado, bombeando com força o sangue para as veias. Sentiu sua face arder e sua boca abrir levemente de pura surpresa. Ficou parada no mesmo lugar, sem conseguir mover sequer um músculo, seus pés cravados no chão sem poderem andar. Não conseguia pensar direito, seu cérebro não conseguia completar as ordens para os demais órgãos; não conseguia agir. O mundo pareceu parar ao seu redor e a única coisa que conseguia enxergar a sua frente era _ele_.

Porque não conseguia fazer nada? Depois de infinitas procuras no metrô, agora que o vira, porque não conseguia nem sequer se mover? A verdade era que não havia pensado no que falar quando o encontrasse. Mas o que ela havia de falar? Que ficara encantada por ele? Que o achara um cavalheiro? Ele a julgaria uma idiota, uma completa idiota.

Engoliu em seco, observando ele levantar a cabeça do cardápio por um momento à procura de alguém para lhe atender, enquanto o homem sentado à sua frente já dava indícios de irritação. O que faria? Não iria conseguir agir naturalmente na frente dele. Mas _como_ agiria naturalmente na frente _dele_? Era ele o homem que ela tanto almejava reencontrar. Era por ele que ela suspirava a todo tempo. E ele estava ali; há alguns metros de distância dela. O executivo de olhos dourados. O homem do metrô. O que iria fazer?

"Ei, Rin. Você não vai?" – ouviu a voz do cozinheiro atrás de si, enquanto _ele_ voltava a encarar o cardápio. Rin respirou fundo finalmente encontrando coragem para ingressar até a mesa. Sua ansiedade aumentando a cada passo, suas emoções a flor da pele. Ele lembraria dela?

"Ko- konnichi wa" – ela murmurou hesitante ao chegar.– "O que de-desejam?" – ela continuou sem conseguir desprender os olhos da figura de cabeleira prateada a mirar o _menu_, tentando ao máximo para de gaguejar.

"Quero _Tonkatsu_" – o outro homem falou com um pequeno sorriso. Rin anotou rapidamente o pedido na folhinha. Ela olhou de relance para o outro que ainda parecia analisar os pratos – "E você, Sesshoumaru?".

Sesshoumaru. O nome dele era Sesshoumaru. Deixou que um pequeno sorriso saísse de seus lábios rosados. Agora sabia ao menos o nome dele.

O empresário finalmente levantou o olhar e encarou a garota. Qualquer dúvida que ela ainda tivesse sobre se era mesmo ele, se dissiparam quando seus olhos se encontraram. Sentiu as bochechas ruborizarem levemente quando ele arqueou levemente uma sobrancelha ao observá-la. Será que ele lembrara dela?

"Vou querer _Tatsuta Age no Negi Soosu Kake_" – ele falou sem desprender seu olhar âmbar dos chocolates da outra. Ela quebrou o contado visual para anotar o pedido, reprimindo um suspiro que tentou escapar de sua boca ao ouvir novamente a voz fria do belo executivo.

"Hai" – ela murmurou – "E pra beber?" – indagou. Levantou novamente os olhos para mirar as intensas íris douradas, seu coração não lhe dava trégua e continuava a pulsar loucamente em seu peito.

"Hum... Quero apenas água" – o outro homem falou.

"Hai" – Rin respondeu voltando a anotar – "E o se-senhor?" – perguntou timidamente para o jovem Inokuma. _Pare de gaguejar sua idiota._ Sua consciência lhe gritava. Mas como se acalmar? Aqueles olhos a analisavam tão profundamente...

"Por enquanto nada" – ele respondeu seriamente.

"Cer-certo. Daqui a alguns mi-minutos os pedidos estarão prontos" – ela falou, – "Licença" – murmurou antes de sair.

Sesshoumaru a acompanhou com o olhar. Ela lhe era familiar. Sabia que já havia visto aquela garota de algum lugar, mas de onde? A observou chegar até o balcão e murmurar os pedidos. Já havia visto aquele olhar acanhado a mirá-lo antes, já havia visto aquele rosto de traços infantis. Sabia disso.

Na empresa? Não. O que ela iria fazer na empresa? Naquele restaurante, impossível. Era a primeira vez que ia ali. Uma incomum curiosidade invadiu seu ser, surpreendendo a ele mesmo. Não costumava prestar muita atenção à vida alheia, não costumava se importar muito com outras pessoas. Não sabia por que, mas queria descobrir onde a viu.

"Você está ouvindo, Sesshoumaru?" – Jankotsu indagou, desprendendo o outro de seus pensamentos.

"Claro" – ele respondeu no seu habitual tom frio, voltando o olhar para o sócio que começou a discutir assuntos de negócio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hum..." – Jankotsu murmurou sorridente, quando a garçonete colocou seu prato em sua frente. Rin colocou o prato do outro empresário com cautela, sorrindo timidamente quando seus olhos se encontraram – "Sabe... Esse Kimono ficou realmente muito bom em você" – ela ouviu o outro homem comentar; sentiu suas bochechas ruborizarem.

"A-arigatou" – ela respondeu, sem jeito. Sesshoumaru procurou ignorar o comentário, começando a comer sua refeição. Jankotsu observava atento as vestes da garota que ficava cada vez mais acanhada.

"Realmente muito bonito. Adorei a peça" – ele falou sorrindo exageradamente. Rin esboçou um sorriso, completamente envergonhada – "Adoro roxo!".

"Ah..." – ela murmurou esperando ele acabar, sua face toda vermelha; ele finalmente se desprendeu do Kimono, pegando os talheres – "Bom a-apetite" – ela murmurou aliviada, fazendo uma pequena reverência e se retirando. Seguiu até o balcão e perguntou se havia algum outro pedido pronto para entregar.

"Ainda não, Rin-chan" – A cozinheira respondeu, cortando algumas verduras agilmente.

Rin observou todo o restaurante esperando ser chamada por alguém, mas todos estavam a comer calmamente. Seus olhos se fixaram novamente na figura do belo executivo, assumindo um brilho tristonho ao vê-lo mastigar sua refeição e conversar com o outro a sua frente. Ficou a observá-lo por um tempo. Como era bonito, nunca em sua vida havia visto homem igual.

Mas ele não se lembrava dela. Suspirou derrotada, olhando para os próprios pés. Porque ele se lembraria? _Sua idiota._ Tinha que parar de sonhar e cair na realidade. Não poderia ficar tão encantada por um homem que nem conhecia. Não sabia se era casado, solteiro ou tinha namorada. Não sabia quantos anos tinha, o que fazia; não sabia de nada! Não podia... Simplesmente não podia... Está tão maravilhada por ele.

Era mesmo uma tola. Ficar alimentando uma paixão platônica idiota por alguém que sabia apenas o nome. O nome e mais nada. Suspirou derrotada, levantando a cabeça. Pode ver o homem que estava na frente de Sesshoumaru a chamando, caminhou até lá, conformada com a idiotice que passara naquelas duas semanas.

"Hai?" – falou quando chegou.

"Traz a conta, por favor. E mais um cafezinho pra mim, sim?" – o executivo pediu sorrindo.

"Hai, Claro" – ela respondeu – "O se-senhor deseja mais alguma co-coisa?" – indagou para Sesshoumaru, não conseguindo controlar a voz.

"Um suco de morango" – ele respondeu.

Rin vez um sinal com a cabeça positivamente, pegou os pratos sujos e saiu. Um tempo depois voltou com uma bandeja com a xícara de café, um bule com suco e um copo vazio.

Depositou o café em frente ao moreno e entregou-lhe a conta. Depois colocou o copo vazio na frente de Sesshoumaru e preencheu o copo com o líquido avermelhado do pequeno bule.

Sesshoumaru a olhava fixamente. Mesmo que seu semblante impassível não demonstrasse aquilo já estava o incomodado. Já a havia visto de algum lugar... Sabia disso.

"Senhorita?" – Rin o encarou. Seu coração pulsou fortemente, descrente de que ele estava falando com ela – "Nós já não...?" – Sesshoumaru começou; seus olhos fixos nos orbes chocolates dela, o sangue da garota fervendo a todo ardor nas veias.

"Ei, mocinha?" – Jakotsu falou olhando para o copo que começava a transbordar com o suco que ela ainda colocava. Mas Rin pareceu não ouvir. Estava totalmente desligada apenas ouvindo a fria voz de Sesshoumaru que continuava a falar.

"... nos vimos em..." – Rin prendeu a respiração totalmente estática. Seu coração quase pulando para fora de seu corpo de tanta agonia e ansiedade – "algum...? Ah!" – Sesshoumaru falou, acabando com o contado visual quando sentiu algo frio o _molhando._ Empurrou a cadeira para trás observando o _estrago_.

"Kami-sama" – Rin exclamou levantando a mão à boca e pondo o bule, agora vazio na mesa. O que fizera? Ela olhou abismada a poça avermelhada que fizera com o suco e que acabara por derramar na calça cinza do empresário de madeixas prateadas. Havia se desprendido completamente do que estava a fazer e deixara o copo transbordar – "Su-sumimasen" – ela falou desesperada; lágrimas já se criando em seus olhos – "E-eu já limpo" – ela falou tirando um guardanapo de pano na mesa e começou a passar na calça tingida levemente de vermelho.

"Que horror! E eu tentei avisar!" – Jakotsu exclamou olhando a garota tentar tirar a mancha do terno do outro. Os olhares curiosos já miravam a situação.

"Onegai, Su-sumimasen. E-eu não queria fazer isso" – ela falava rapidamente em lamentos, passando freneticamente o pano na calça do empresário. Como era idiota! Como conseguira fazer aquilo? Como?

"Está bem!" – Sesshoumaru falou segurando a mão da outra para que ela parasse de tentar limpar – "Não precisa fazer isso" – ele comentou quando o olhar aguado da garota mirou o dele novamente. Rin sentiu um gostoso arrepio subir-lhe a espinha quando suas mãos se tocaram; puxou rapidamente a dela acanhada, corando levemente.

"Gomen" – ela murmurou baixando a cabeça e mirando os pés, completamente envergonha, sentindo-se o ser mais imprestável que poderia existir. Como pudera estragar tudo daquele jeito? Como? Sesshoumaru respirou fundo olhando para a calça, vendo que aquilo seria difícil de sair, enquanto Jakotsu observava a cena tentando a todo o custo abafar o riso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Vocabulário:**

**Tonkatsu:** Carne Suína à Milanesa

**Tatsuta Age no Negi Soosu Kake**: Frango com Molho de Cebolinha

**Konnichi wa: **Boa Tarde!

**Tadaima:** Cheguei

**Okairi:** Seja Bem-vindo de volta.

**Onegai:** Por favor

**Sumimasen:** Desculpe-me

**Gomen:** Desculpa

**Kami-sama:** Deus

**Hai:** Sim

**N/A: **Olá Pessoas! Ok... Mais uma vez eu não consegui cumprir o prazo de postagem do capitulo. Vocês já devem até está acostumados com minha demora, ne? Mas sinceramente eu tentei postar o mais cedo possível, mas a verdade é que eu tive que reescrever esse cap milhões de vezes por pura incompetência minha. Sei não, mas sempre quando eu terminava achava que tava faltando algo e então começava tudo de novo... :P.

Bom... Eu até que gostei do cap... Fiz de tudo pra o reencontro deles não fosse algo que Rin esperasse e nem _onde _a Rin esperava. Acho que ficou legal. Ah! A idéia de por o Bankotsu como irmão da Rin vem da fic da **_Lis-sama_**, ok?

E por favor, ignorem os pratos horríveis que eu coloquei como pedido do Sesshy e do Jakô. Eu sinceramente não sabia o que colocar... Então pus esses mesmo. _Nota mental: Ler mais sobre a culinária japonesa._

Obrigada a **Hiwatari Satiko e Keith-chan, HIME RIN, littledark, Raissinha, Akira, Gheisinha Kinomoto, mutsuhi-tsunouchi, buh-chan, Drica, Itako Anna Chan, Mai Amekan, Mylle, Nay Black, Cheryl, Rin Nana – chan **pelos reviews. Muito obrigada mesmo!

Acho que é só...

Um Beijão

Cath :D

(_Dedico essa cap a Lili-chan) _


End file.
